


die for me

by marevens



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Criminal!Tom, F/M, Implied abuse, Toxic Relationship, if you don't feel okay reading this dont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:45:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marevens/pseuds/marevens
Summary: tom comes to visit you while everyone is away.





	die for me

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old fic, i originally wrote it for a pairing of a show, and then I moved it to a jerome/harleen fic, but lost inspiration, so here it is. I WANNA SAY THIS IS PURE FICTIONAL, TOM WOULD NEVER AND IM NOT CONDONING THIS TYPE OF RELATIONSHIP. IT’S JUST FICTION.

_Where was he? y/n_ lied in her bed waiting for Tom to show up. She had texting him earlier to come to her house since her parents were away to visit her grandparents and her best friend had gone in a trip with her girlfriend.  _No one would know you were here,_ she texted him again. She stared at her phone waiting for his answer.  _Read_ but no answer. Was he angry at her? Was he doing something important? Or someone? 

Y/N threw her phone at the end of the bed and closed her trying to sleep. How can she have become so stupid in having any feelings for Tom Holland? Her family despised him, the whole N.Y.P.D was looking for him. Her best friend thought he was hot but weren’t dare to get close to him. Maybe y/n should have taken her advice.

Her phone staring bombing with new text messages, she hurried up and got her phone.  _Fuck,_ they were all from Zendaya and Laura, mostly pictures. She smiled a little to herself, she couldn’t deny being happy for them. Maybe even a little jealous. Maybe Tom could take her on a trip to the beach or the woods, where they can be alone together.

“Why the sad face?” Y/n looked over to her door and saw Jerome staring at her. She smiles at him; you could hear a squeal coming out of her. She was about the get up when he walked over to her and stopped her. “You didn’t answer my question” He said tracing his fingers on her cheeks. He looked so peaceful, eyes, like an angel, but his mind belong to the devil

“I…” She was thinking of to say to him, a lie or the truth. The truth is too corny, too childish fantasies. “It’s just that I miss my friends, I’m too lonely here” She smiled at him, trying to convincing him of a lie.

“Well now I’m here, so don’t worry about that anymore”. He smiled at her, not the creepy smile, not  _the smile_  he gives to perform his shows and the whole world to see. He gave her a sweet, tender, smile he only gave to her. 

 “Tom…” she whispered “Where were you?” Tom pulled away from her, he grunted at her.

“No one of your business” He walked to the other side of the bed. 

 He was annoyed at her, she knew that. the last time she stepped out of line, she ended up with bruises all over her. She needs to be careful to what she says to him, or else she’ll lose him.  _I rather die than losing Tom._

She crawled to him and put her arms around him. “I’m sorry Tom” she kissed his cheeks. “I just don’t want to lose you and especially not to the N.Y.PD and their incompetent cops.”  She jumped out of bed, and kneel in front him and put herself between his legs. She stared moving her hands up his tight, reaching his crotch. Tom stopped her, from grabbing her face and kissing her, hard. Y/n didn’t waste any time in returning the kiss.

 “I’m not going anywhere, sweets” He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. “Now come here. Stand-up” y/n did as she was told. “Sit” he patted on his lap. He stared kissing on her neck, slowly, making sure to tease her enough for her to beg. Then he put a hand on her thigh and lifted the skirt she was wearing,

 (Y/N) threw her head back welcoming the wave of pleasure Tom was giving her. His warm hands teasing her clit on through her underwear, He was leaving a trail of wet kisses through her neck. 

“Did you miss me?” He whispered on her ear. He slowly rubbed her clit, still through her underwear, watching her closed her eyes,  _fuck, he’s amazing_. He was still waiting for her to answer

“Yes” (y/n) replied breathlessly. Tom grinned. Tom loved watching her squirm under his touch. 

“Did you think about me?” He pulled her underwear to the side. “You were all worried about me?” He teased her. 

Tom was a narcissist. He didn’t get the glory he expected that most criminal did in the eighty’s but he had (y/n). Always praising him, encouraging him. She had managed to make antipathic, remorseless, Tom Holland feel something.

Whatever (y/n) made him feel. It could be anger and annoyance, which was most days. Tom was easily frustrated person, and whenever (y/n) would feel like a bother, he would make her behave, with kisses or his fists. 

Tom favorite feeling was watching you tell him how much you love him, or miss him, or how beautiful and smart he is. Anything that would feed his ego, he wanted it. 

“I miss you all the time” (y/n) answered him, biting her lower lip. She grabbed his hand, guiding it towards her pussy. 

Tom yanked his hand away from hers, smirking at her. “Are we eager today?” He kept on teasing. 

(Y/N) groaned. Tom was always in charge, she loved it. The roughness of his hips hitting hers, how he would squeeze her neck until he couldn’t hear her breathe. 

(Y/N) stood up quickly, throwing her body into the edge of the bed. She pulled her shirt up, throwing on the other side of the bed. Lucky for Tom, she wasn’t wearing any bra. Whe slid down her skirt, until it reached her ankles. 

Tom was watching her every move. She rarely had moments like this, and Tom was in a pure bliss moment. Tom got up, standing in front of her, (y/n) feet touching Tom’s evident boner. 

She was slowly moving her feet, teasing him now. Tom was looking down at her, his eyes didn’t leave her face. He felt his cock getting harder by every light touch she gave. 

There’s was only two things that truly turned Tom on. Seeing people’s faces after he strikes them, and (y/n) beautiful face. 

Tom watched her faced, she was biting her lip, watching as she was teasing him, Tom smirked, he loved her beautiful face. It was blessed with innocence; Tom was kin in ruining that innocence. And he was winning. 

Tom grabbed her feet, stopping her. He pushed her legs open, standing in between them. He grabbed the hem of her underwear, pulling it down. He pulled his shirt, throwing it the same direction as her underwear. 

* * *

(Y/N) hands were all over Tom’s hair. She whimpered. Tom’s movements were slower than usual, more tenderly but still needy and deeper. Tom was leaving a small kissed on her cheek. 

(Y/N) wanted to be weird out about his behavior but her mouth was better shut. He slowly stared pounding roughly. (y/n) grip his arms, digging her nails in, crying out.

Tom grabbed her cheeks, making her look at him. “Do you love me?” He asked, slowing down his movements. 

(Y/N) wanted to slap him. How could he ask that? Of course she loved him. She tells him all the time how much she loved him. She nodded. But quickly let out a  _yes_. Tom didn’t like it when she just nodded, he liked full answers.  

“Would you die for me?”  He thrusts stared to speed up again. Tom always asked this questions. (Y/N) didn’t know if it was to see if she was loyal or to feed his ego. Maybe a little bit of both? 

“Yes” (y/n) moaned. Her hands were stuck on Tom’s shoulder, digging in her nails as his free hand was pressuring on her hip, holding on to her. His eyes never leaving her face. 

“Would you kill for me?” Tom asked this for the first time. 

She hesitated for the first time. Kill someone? She was willing to do anything for him. Leave her family behind, as they once planned. Live her life with him, die for him, if it ever comes to that.

Thinking about taking someone’s else’s life made her sick but she had chosen to love a man whose life was bound to death. 

_Whatever it takes to make him happy,_  she thought. Making Tom happy was her life mission, no matter the consequences.

“Yes” (y/n) moaned underneath him. He kissed her, deeply. 

Tom was picking up the pace, moving faster and hitting deeper. He was close, and so was she. 

He moved his from his cheek to her neck, lightly squeezing it. Tom groaned, letting her know he was close. He buried his head into her neck.

“I love you” he whispered but loud enough to be heard. She nodded her head, holding her moans.

(Y/N) loved hearing it. She loved him, she loved that he loved her. She would doubt it sometimes since the only time we would say those three words were in moments like this, or when he believed he took things too far. But she knows it real.  _He loves me. He really does._

* * *

(Y/N) eyes were already dozing off. She felt the weight of the bed lift up. She stretched her hands to feel the side Tom was in,  _or wasn’t in_. 

Tom was putting on his clothes. (Y/N) throat stared drying up. He was always leaving after, he never stayed the night. (Y/N) wanted to know what was like to wake up in his arms. He was always gone by the morning. 

“Stay” (Y/N) said softly. She had hoped, maybe he’ll stay.

“(Y/N) … sweets. Not tonight” He said, climbing back in bed, giving her a kiss on the cheek, as if that was going to satisfy her. 

“But you never stay. My parents are out of town, and so are my friends. Tom, just please-” Tom harsh voice interrupted her.

“(Y/N)” He scolded her name, glaring right at her.

(Y/N) looked away from him. She brought her legs up to her chest, hugging herself. She didn’t want Tom to see her cry, but he knew she was about to. 

Tom walked to her side, lowering himself to the side of the bed. 

“Hey. I’ll be back tomorrow, okay?” She nodded. Tom planted a quick kiss on her lips. “You love me?” He asked her delicately. Changing his cold eyes, for a warm smile and a pouch. 

“Yes” (Y/N) answered, no hesitation.

“Good girl” He smiled at her, walking towards the door, not bothering closing it. 

(Y/N) heard his footstep reach her front door. She didn’t hear the door open for a few minutes. Maybe he’ll stay. But then she heard the door swung shut. 

(Y/N) turned around, looking at the window. He’ll come back tomorrow. He always does.


End file.
